


close isn't close enough.

by falconeggs



Series: take a deep breath (the sense8 au) [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe- Celebrity, Alternate Universe- Sense8, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconeggs/pseuds/falconeggs
Summary: Everything changes so fast and without them even really noticing.ORA continuation of my Sense8 AU.





	close isn't close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the prequel for this, I encourage it. 
> 
> There are original characters in this fic, and nongraphic mentions of Gordon. 
> 
> I wanted to write them all loved up and starting a life because I'm weak and in too deep with this au. Maybe expect a third part.
> 
> Enjoy!

Liv tugs Chas into the kitchen and away from Aaron. "I wanted to ask you something," she explains quietly. Chas holds up her hands, awaiting said question. "Can Robert stay here for a little while?"

Chas's eyebrows furrow, not understanding who Robert is. "Robert?" She asks. Liv rolls her eyes and gives a pointed look in Aaron's direction. "Oh!"

"Shh!" Liv demands. "It's a surprise. We're not telling Aaron until the very last minute."

Chas grins at that. She's a sucker for surprises, and that goes double for surprises for Aaron. She's never been able to be in on such a romantic surprise. She nods happily. "Of course he can stay here," she says, giddy from the new information. "When does he get here?"

"Day after tomorrow," Liv says, pulling out her phone to text Robert that it was okay.

Chas scoffs. "Doesn't give a girl enough time to clean the place up, does he?" She complains.

Liv puts her phone away and looks up at Chas, an amused look on her face. "He's seen this place loads," she says. "He's not going to care if it's a little messy."

Chas gawks at Liv. "There is a movie star coming to our home," she says, firm and quiet and Liv gets why Aaron's a little terrified of her. "Robert Sugden or not, this place will be sparkling by the time he gets here."

 

* * *

 

"Thank you for letting me stay," Robert says, after Chas has let him go from an unexpected, death-gripping hug. "I'll try not to be in your hair too long."

Chas waves her hand and makes a face. "Please," she says. "You can stay as long as you like, so long as you chip in, buy a pint, and keep that big smile on my son's face."

Aaron blushes from behind them. Robert smiles at Chas, and at Aaron. "Don't worry," Robert promises. "I intend to."

None of them can stop smiling, to be perfectly honest. Stupid grins are in all of their faces, because their family was missing Robert there, all along. 

But, the longer he stands in the backroom, the worse Robert feels about being just a few feet from his sister, and not seeing her. Aaron feels the twist in Robert's stomach, and he reaches over to take his hand.

Neither of them can get over being able to actually touch each other.

"Do you want to go?" Aaron asks. Robert nods. "Do you want me to come with you?" Robert hesitates, but nods again, catching Aaron's eyes.

Liv and Chas don't need to be in the cluster to know what's happening. They give sympathetic smiles and settle in on the sofa together.

Robert leads the way to the big kitchen, like he's done it a hundred times before. Aaron follows behind him, and they drop hands just before they walk in.

Everything Robert prepared to say, which wasn't much, is gone as soon as he looks at Vic. Words dry up. All he can see and feel and focus on is his baby sister. 

She looks up at the interruption, and her eyes go wide. "Robert?" She asks, not believing her eyes.

Robert gives her a shy smile. Aaron gives him a shove in her direction.

Vic puts down what she's doing and flings herself around the kitchen and into his arms. "Oh my god, Robert!" She cries into his shoulder. Robert still has no words, but his arms work just fine. He hugs her back, just as tightly, and hopes she knows he's sorry. He's so sorry for missing out on her life.

They pull away from the hug just to look at each other. They're the same pair of best friends from when they were kids, just older. "It's really good to see you," Robert says, smiling down at her. "You're gorgeous, look at you."

Vic shoves him a bit, but not too far, and keeps the big smile on her face. "You, too," she said. "I've missed you so much."

Robert smiles affectionately at Victoria. He doesn't deserve her. Aaron is in his mind telling him otherwise. He looks over at him before looking back to his sister. 

Of course, because her eyes work, Vic notices the look between Aaron and Robert. She pulls away from Robert to look back and forth between them. "Uh," she stammers. "You two-?"

Robert looks at Aaron, and Aaron blushes, his eyes finding his own feet. "It's a long story," Robert says, his voice full of affection.

Vic smiles at them, instantly seeing that they're a good match for each other. She beams up at her brother, and lets him go. "How long are you staying?" She asks him, hoping he's not planning of jetting off straight away.

"I'm not sure," he says. "I'm staying as long as I can, but I still have a few obligations. I'll be back, though, I swear."

Aaron knows all of this. It's still good to hear the confirmation. 

Vic smiles and nods and takes a step back. "Well, I've got to get back to work," she says, and Robert knows. He really just came to say 'hello' to her. "We'll catch up soon, though, yeah? I want to hear this long story of yours." She points back and forth between he and Aaron. 

Aaron and Robert grin shyly at each other, forgetting this potential aspect of their relationship. "Catch up soon," Robert promises, and she watches them leave the kitchen in perfect sync.

 

* * *

 

Their visit is cut too short, which is the story of their lives, apparently.

Chas would argue that five weeks was not a short visit, especially if they counted the week long holiday they took to Barcelona. Liv was annoyed that she couldn't go. The cluster had just as much fun as Aaron and Robert did.

But Robert's got a big movie release. Not this last one he filmed, but another one. Robert's life has been film after film, and he can't remember the last time he took a break. This has been nice, but his reality is setting back in.

He and Aaron are curled around each other, making the most of their small bed. It's late, and they're tired, but the novelty of really being in each other's arms hasn't worn off.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Robert asks. 

Aaron stares at Robert for a long moment. "I'll be with you," he promises. Robert nudges him, because that's not what he meant. Aaron sighs. "You know I can't. I just took time off for a holiday. I can't travel around the world with you to promote a film. I can't just go to a big movie premiere." 

Robert frowns. "I want you there," he says, like a little boy told he couldn't have ice cream.

Aaron smiles a little and kisses him gently. "I'll be there," he says. And he will. He'll stay up all night with him if he has to. "I'll even wear my best trackies." Robert rolls his eyes, but doesn't deny Aaron another kiss. 

"I don't know why I got stuck with you," Robert teases him, his hands running over Aaron's bare chest.

Aaron grins right back at him. "I'm the only one who can put up with you," he reminds him with a kiss. This one, like so many other, devolves into a series of a hundred kisses. Five weeks of this, and it's still not enough.

"I'm going to miss you," Robert says, breathlessly, panting it against Aaron's lips.

Aaron cards his fingers through Robert's hair, looking back and forth between his eyes. "It won't be that long," Aaron insists. "And we'll still be together."

It's not the same, they both know it.

 

* * *

 

The movie is a big hit. It does decently at the box office and even better with the critics. Robert's performance as a soft-spoken but egregious CEO is the high-point of it all, and he creates a lot of stir.

It's not the first time Robert has been noticed, but it's definitely the biggest reaction he's ever gotten.

Aaron really does put on his best trackies, and he really does stay up all night for the event. Mariana gets glammed up, looking better than anyone else on the red carpet does, and enjoys the entire thing from her couch. Keiyon does the same, dressing in his Sunday best for a late night in. Rania, Khaled and Tammin wake up just in time for the actual movie. Alina is working through it all, but catches most of the movie between patients. 

Aaron loves it all. He loves watching Robert in his element. He loves how well Robert responds to all of the attention. Mostly, he loves Robert, and he's so proud of him he could float away.

Aaron holds his hand the whole time, and presses kisses to Robert's cheek. Robert wishes he were there with him. He wishes he could talk about him to these reporters and show him off and just have him there, for fuck's sake.

"Soon," Aaron promises, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

It's soon, too soon for Robert to be flashing a new relationship at a movie premiere. But the rest of their lives doesn't feel like enough time.

 

* * *

 

Liv walks past Aaron on the couch. He's watching footy, absently, and she knows he's in at least one other place. She turns around and sits down beside him, her cheek finding his shoulder.

Aaron smiles at her, and wraps his arm around her shoulders to pull her a little closer to him.

"How is everyone?" Liv asks him, softly.

He smiles a little more, the affectionate glimmer for his cluster showing up in his eye. "They're good," he says. He takes a pause, listening to someone. He rolls his eyes. "Rania is overbooked and Tammin has taken too many tables, but they're still fine."

Liv smiles and laughs lightly. "You're just taking the night off?" She teases him. "Not even going to help out."

"I'm better at moral support than I am at customer service," he says back, and it sort of reminds her of Robert. She doesn't say anything about it. She knows they miss each other.

There's a comfortable silence between them. They watch the match together for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. They haven't had a lot of time just for them, even if it's never just Aaron anymore. It's nice to just sit together.

"Does it ever get too noisy?" She asks. "In your head, with everyone else?"

Aaron contemplates this. "Sometimes after I've had a late night," he says. "Half of them have early starts every day. It's a pain in the arse when you're hungover." Liv giggles, and Aaron gives her an affectionate smile. "It used to get too loud. Maybe I'm just used to it now."

Liv sighs, but stays quiet for a moment. Aaron can see the wheels in her head spinning out of control. "Do you think I'll be a sensate?" 

Aaron looks at her for a long time. "I don't know," he says, honestly, and she knows her question has taken them all off guard. "Do you want to be?"

She's seen the change in Aaron. She sees how much he's grown and learned. She sees how much happier he is, and she knows that Robert isn't the only contributing factor. 

"Always wanted to see the world," she says, earnestly. "But I have that pesky fear of flying."

Aaron chuckles at her and tugs at her ponytail. "You'd be a great sensate," he decided, and she hears the warmth in his voice.

Aaron's eyes dart away from her and follow something around the room. He smiles a little, through his surprise. 

"What?" Liv asks, tired of not seeing what he sees.

"Nadia," he explains. Liv knows her from all the pictures Khaled posts of her. "She doesn't want to go to bed. She's running around, and she ran through here." He chuckles a little, scratching at the back of his head. "We're all blurring together."

Liv smiles a little at him. "You love Nadia," she decides, imaging the little girl that she knows is excited for her upcoming sixth birthday.

Aaron grins. "Like she's mine," he admits. He looks over her face but she can actually feel the eight pairs of his cluster's eyes on her. "They love you just as much."

She does want it. She wants to be a sensate. She wants the connection and to never be alone again. She already loves her hypothetical cluster.

"I'll ask Kelvin next time we visit," Aaron promises.

 

* * *

 

Robert comes back to Emmerdale, and the first thing Liv does is show him the Mill. He's sold almost instantly, agreeing that the Woolpack was too cramped for all of them.

Aaron agrees, too, but doesn't feel right. He doesn't want Robert paying for their home together. He's already taken care of so much, and Aaron wants to help. 

"The scrapyard's doing alright, but not enough to go halfway on the Mill," he insists. 

"We have the money from Gordon," Liv reminds him, but Aaron doesn't want to hear it. Robert doesn't either, for that matter. 

"I'm not letting Gordon buy our house," Aaron says through gritted teeth. 

"It's our money now, not his," Liv argues back.

They go around and around this for ages, never coming to an agreement.

Robert is happy to pay for all of it, even the renovations. Liv and Aaron insist that's not happening. Aaron wants to find a smaller place, one he can afford, but they all know the Mill is perfect for them. Liv wants to use the money that's just sitting in the bank, but Aaron and Robert can't have Gordon as a constant reminder in their lives.

After a few days, the cluster is all together, cramped in comfortably close with each other.

"I think Liv is right," Tammin says, thinking long and hard about it all. "It's your money now." Keiyon and Alina nod in agreement.

Khaled shakes his head. "This house is too much work for what it is worth," he insists. "The time it will take to repair it enough for you to live in will take too long. I can find you a better house. Less expensive. Not half-burned." And they know he can. But they love this house. Khaled sees the charm of it, despite his protesting.

"Let Robert pay for it," Mariana suggests. "Let him pay for ten houses for you." Aaron makes a face, because he will not be Robert's fucking sugar baby.

"I agree with her," Rania says. "Robert, if you would like to buy me a house, I will never turn you down."

He believes her. He's tempted to, too.

It takes all night, with all of them talking about all of their options. The best one is to use Gordon's money to buy the Mill. Aaron doesn't like it. But he knows it's what's best, and that it'll grow on him eventually.

"Think of it as the biggest 'fuck you' in the world," Robert murmurs in his ear. "You're using his money to build your own life, after he tried to take everything from you."

Robert always seems to know just what to say to make Aaron feel better.

They buy the Mill.

 

* * *

 

The scrapyard gets more business. Robert insists it's because of Aaron and Adam, but Aaron's not a complete idiot. He knows that anything Robert is connected to is successful, and Robert has been hanging around the yard almost every single day, at least for a little while.

Aaron doesn't mind. He likes spending more time with Robert, and he likes the money. 

If he gets any busier, though, he might have to hire someone else to break down the cars. Or, more likely, he might have to hire someone to do the paperwork, because he and Adam are rubbish at it.

Robert helps where he can. Truthfully, he's better at actual scrapping than he is at the paperwork, but that doesn't mean he's particularly good at either task.

The sight of Aaron and Robert successfully flirting while pulling apart a car together is both stupidly romantic and also completely mind boggling. Robert Sugden, Hollywood Heartthrob, covered in grease? Aaron actually flirting with someone without tripping over himself? 

It must be love.

 

* * *

 

Robert is on the phone with his agent. Where the two of them used to be on the same page, the page has turned for Robert. 

Eric desperately wants Robert to get back in front of the camera. There's a thousand jobs Robert would be perfect for. Everyone is dying to work with Robert right now. He sends the particularly good scripts over, and Robert and Aaron read them, but Robert has no interest in doing anything but setting up his life with Aaron and Liv. It's driving Robert's agent insane.

"You don't miss it?" Mariana asks him. She brushing out her hair after a long day of being more beautiful than usual. She won her pageant, and no one is surprised. Excited, definitely, but not at all surprised. 

Robert shrugs. "I do," he says. "But I'd miss this more." She gives him a little smile and pat his hand. She's never been one for relationships, but he and Aaron are too perfect for her to deny.

"I think you should get back into it," she decides after a few, long moments. "I think you should drag Aaron with you. And I think you should make a stop to come and see me."

Keiyon nods in agreement from his grandma's house, where his family is all gathered for his little cousin's birthday. "Definitely make a stop," he insists. 

Robert chuckles at both of them and sighs. "We'll come see you," he promises them both. "I just don't know if I want to do any projects anytime soon. I'm happy here. There will always be movie offers."

Mariana nods in agreement, but thinks about this for a few minutes. She taps her hairbrush against her chin as she contemplates. "If you see something you love, don't hesitate," she says. She takes a pause and stares at him. "I mean, role wise. You've already uprooted your life once, and I think that's enough foolish behaviour for one lifetime."

Robert grins at her. He hears and feels and sees Aaron coming home from the yard, so he kisses her cheek affectionately, and turns to leave her in the bathroom. 

"I'm serious, Robert!" She calls after him. "Be open to your future."

"You've been visiting with Tammin too much," he tells her. 

Tammin responds with landing a hard punch to the softest part of his lower back. It's hard enough that the entire cluster gasps.

"Tammin!" Mari yells, dropping her brush into the sink in surprise, clutching her back. "You played yourself." Because Tammin is wincing, too.

She's holding her back where she punched it on Robert, but doesn't regret what she's done. Mariana is a little proud of her for it.

Aaron and Robert greet each other at the door with a kiss. Aaron rubs where Tammin as just punched Robert with an affectionate smile.

"The sad thing is, I think I'm the one who taught her that," Aaron says by way of apology, knowing the position of the punch is less like Mariana's fighting style and more like the dirty fighting he's well-versed in.

Robert raises his eyebrows, but there's a little smile on his lips. "She needs somewhere to get her anger out," he teases, knowing she can hear him. She ignores him, annoyed that her plan backfired.

Robert kisses Aaron again, because he can, and they tangle their fingers together. After months, it still feels new and exciting, and the feeling never wears off. They both know it never will.

Someone, somewhere, maybe even starting from one of them, imagines the pair of them as old men, still giggling every time they look at each other. It only makes them smile a little wider and share another kiss. Aaron wants that. He wants a long life with Robert. Needless to say, Robert wants that, too.

Like most of their moments, it's cut too short. This time, by Charity barging into the doorway and immediately groaning at the sight of them. "When is your house going to be done?" She asks rhetorically. She knows exactly when it'll be done. "It won't be soon enough."

She pushes past them to go into the kitchen, rummaging around in the mail pile. They take the opportunity to go into the pub and finding a free booth. They order quickly and settle in, their feet tangled together under the table.

"Mari's right," Aaron says, thinking about their conversation before he got home. "Country life doesn't suit you just right. You belong in front of a camera."

Robert smirks at Aaron, leaning forward and putting his arms on the table. "Tired of me already?" He teases. 

Aaron kicks him gently. "No," he says. "You know that." And Robert does know that. "The people here don't give a toss about you. You need a lot more attention than this."

It's true, even if Aaron is just teasing. The magic of Robert's grand return had sort of fizzled. His quick tongue and general disposition hadn't exactly made him a lot of friends. He belonged in Emmerdale, and with Aaron, but he also belonged in Los Angeles. He missed its miserable heat and indistinguishable faces. As good as it feels to be home, to be with his Aaron, he really misses California. 

"If I see a part I like, I'll look into it," he promises. Aaron looks at him for a moment before accepting that answer.

 

* * *

 

"You promised me you'd come!" 

Aaron makes a face and holds up his hand. "I don't think I actually promised anything," he insists, even if he knows he's in the wrong.

He feels Robert's aggravation, and Robert feels his nerves, and neither of those things are helping the situation.

"Aaron, this is important to me," he insists, his voice still raised, just slightly. "I want you to come with me."

"Why can't I come to Los Angeles and not the premiere?" He tries, again, for the third time. "I'll still be with you, just not actually there." He tugs the sleeves of his hoodie down further, almost completely over his hands.

"Because I want you there," Robert says, and his aggravation turns into frustration, because he can't tell Aaron what he means. He doesn't know how to. "I need you there." His voice is softer now, and Aaron is caught off guard by it.

He feels him. They can feel everything inside themselves and each other settling. Aaron blinks, and steps closer to Robert. They find each other, tethering back together.

"I just want you with me all the time," Robert explains, his lips brushing against Aaron's temple. "I want to show you off."

Aaron closes his eyes and leans against Robert. "It's a big step," he murmurs. "Me being there, it'll bring attention. There will be questions about how we met and how we know each other."

Robert shakes his head. "No one asks men questions about their relationships," he declares.

"Not when you're in a relationship with another man," Aaron promises, because he knows. "Not when you've never made references to liking men before."

Robert sighs. He knows Aaron is right. If he walks down the red carpet with Aaron, he won't get any questions about his film. The big topic of the night will not be the riveting plot, but who is on Robert's arm. "It's none of their business," he says, pulling back to look at Aaron. "I'll say I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you, then direct them to questions about the film."

Aaron looks at Robert for a moment, takes a breath, then nods. He's still nervous. "I've never done anything like this," he whispers, like it's a secret. "I'm not going to fit in."

Robert raises his eyebrows at Aaron, a slow smile spreading in his face. "You're a hot, buff, gay man, coming to Hollywood," he says, amusement coursing through his words and through Aaron. "You'll fit in just fine."

Aaron can't help but smile back. They fall together, their foreheads pressing together. "I guess I'll come with you to your premiere," Aaron mumbles.

Robert grins at him. "I love you," he says, earnestly. Aaron grins right back and kisses him. 

 

* * *

 

The big day arrives, and Aaron has never felt more pampered. His hair is gelled back, and his nails are manicured and he is wearing the most incredible suit he's ever worn.

Mariana insists that this is nothing. He knows this, too. He's been there for the morning before a pageant. This is nothing in comparison to what she does before a competition.

Rania sneers at the products the hairdressers use on their hair. She insists that they're no good, but their hair lasts all night. They both know it's because she wants to do their hair, and no one will let her. 

Everyone is excited. It's their first movie together, the first of many. They're all buzzing. Keiyon has put on a bow tie and smoked two blunts for the occasion. Alina, whose soft spot is almost exclusive to her cluster, even takes the day off to be with them. She's smiling. It's really nice to see.

Aaron is so nervous he's trembling when they get out of the car. There are so many people, and they're all looking right at him. Panic rises in his stomach and reaches up his chest and threatens to crawl from his throat when Robert grabs his hand. 

"Hey," Robert captures his attention immediately. Aaron lets his calm, cool demeanor wash over him. He's safe with Robert's hand in his. They smile softly at each other at the same time, them move in sync towards the carpet. 

Pictures are faster than Aaron expects. He and Robert are directed to look in certain directions and told when to take a few steps down. Rania and Tammin stand behind the photographers, making faces at them. Mariana seems to have taken over posing for Aaron, which is fine, because he has no idea what he's supposed to be doing with his face and body. Robert, though, was born for this, and Aaron is visiting him just to watch him this way.

His eyes start to ache from the flashing cameras, and they take their opportunity to look at each other, and can't stop the fond look on their faces, still too gooey about being so close.

They only look away when they're told to take a few steps further down. Aaron is still nervous, but Robert belongs here, and so does Aaron, because they belong together.

Aaron goes to stand with Robert's agent at the end of the carpet while Robert and his publicist go take questions. They still have their fingers locked together across the carpet from each other.

Robert kisses the cheeks of a reporter he's met many times when he sees her. She asks him questions about the movie, the production, the director, and everything else he expected to get. Including the questions about Aaron.

"Your date this evening is unexpected," she says with a smile and a glance down the carpet. 

Robert laughs, and Aaron knows he's doing what he does best. "That's the nice way of putting it, I guess," he says, not backing down. He's got the courage of his cluster behind him, he won't back away. 

"He's very handsome," she says, raising her eyebrows. "Do you think you could slide me a couple of details? For an old friend."

Robert realizes that he's caught the media off guard, bringing Aaron. No one expected him to bring a date, because he rarely does. They have no idea who he is. He grins, enjoying this slight advantage.

"My Aaron," he supplies. Even talking about him brings a warm smile to his face.

Aaron wraps his arms around Robert from behind and kisses his collar. Robert feels like he's okay. On the other end of the carpet, Robert kisses the corner of Aaron's upturned lips. 

"He's an amazing man," Robert says, and sort of wants to say more, he wants to talk endlessly about Aaron, but doesn't want to invite any more questions.

"Does he have anything to do with your move back to England?" The reporter asks him.

Robert gives a smile that doesn't give anything away. He shakes his head, and she knows he won't answer. "It was good to see you," he says, shaking her hand. He moves on, and it's the same thing, over and over again, with every reporter.

No one has any idea who Aaron is or why he's with Robert Sugden, who never even brought his fiancée to premieres when they were together. It's fun to watch everyone stumble over themselves, trying not to offend Robert or his intimidating partner.

Aaron is having fun at the end of the carpet. The cut of his suit makes him look more muscular than he is, which is really saying something, as he's already very muscular. Every time a reporter asks him a question about who he is, he shoots them an incredulous look, as if to say 'how dare you not know who I am?' simply to confuse them further. 

Eric, Robert's agent, is enjoyable enough. He knows him, through Robert, but they've never met, and Robert has only briefly mentioned Aaron.

"So," Eric starts, looking at him up and down to really assess what he's working with here. "You're what's stolen my best actor from me." He clicks his tongue and looks down the carpet to Robert. "He always liked them pretty. I didn't expect a man, mind you, but Robert has been surprising me for almost ten years. I can't imagine he's got anything left in him to surprise me with."

Aaron snorts at that, and Robert grins. "I'm sure he's got a few tricks left up his sleeve," he's promises.

"One springs to mind," Khaled says offhandedly from behind him. 

Eric looks at Aaron again, and he looks very serious. "Don't fuck with him," he tells Aaron. "I don't need someone who's just messing him around. I need someone serious. Someone who supports his career."

Aaron is a little offended at the very idea. "I'm not fucking around," Aaron says, just as seriously. "I love him, and I'm going to support him in what he wants to do. This is what he wants."

Eric eyes him for a long moment. He gives a short nod. "Good," he says. "Tell him to pick a fucking project, would you?"

Aaron smiles a little at Eric, amused by him. He gets why Robert has been working with him for so long. "Find him something better than the bullshit you've been giving him," Aaron says.

Eric gapes at Aaron for a moment, but smiles, pointing at him. "I like you," he says, like he's just decided on this fact. "Definitely more than I liked the Ice Princess."

"I thought you liked her," Robert says through Aaron's mouth. "Good for his career and all that."

Eric smirks. "I liked that she was good for his career," he explains. "She was as about as warm and inviting as Antarctica without the adorable penguins. I never got what he saw in her."

Aaron huffs out a laugh and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry," Eric says and Aaron actually thinks he means it. "Talking about Robert's ex with you. Rude, I know." He smiles a little, looking from Aaron to Robert, who is much closer to them than he had been before. "He seems happy with you. Happier than I've ever seen him, anyway."

Aaron smiles at Robert, the kind that lights up his whole face and sends Robert's heart into overdrive. "We're happy together," he says, and he knows it. They both know it. Their whole cluster knows. Everyone at this whole fucking ridiculous event can see how much they love each other.

"It's disgusting," Mariana says, and Alina agrees. But they also think it's sweet. They deserve to be happy.

It's a lesson they're starting to learn.

 

* * *

 

The movie is amazing. Everything about it is amazing, and it's making a buzz around the industry before it even finishes. 

It's amazing for the cluster to see the scenes they watched so many times be brought to life on screen. Specifically, watching Robert's performance is enthralling. His character is nuanced and so real you forget it's Robert. They can remember Robert taking on this persona for the first months of their shared lives. It's almost nostalgic to see his character again, after months of Robert just being Robert.

The pinnacle moment of the movie, the scenes that steal the show, the very high point of Robert's acting career is a moment of recognition for both he and Aaron.

"When we met," Robert says, and he remembers using what Aaron was feeling for the scene.

"You got me out of a conversation I didn't want to have," Aaron recalls, taken back to Robert using these exact lines to tell Ross to fuck off when he brought up Gordon.

It leaves them a little breathless to remember. Their fingers brush together and interlock. 

They say 'I love you' without their voices.

 

* * *

 

When they come back from LA, everything at the Mill is done. Floors, painting, plumbing, the works. It's done, and it's their's, and they feel like kings.

They're moved in and decorated within two weeks, and they're happy to have a place they call their own. 

They spend their days and nights like a boring old couple, and it's everything. They like spending their time in their place, and there's nothing wrong with that.

 

* * *

 

The one year anniversary of their becoming a cluster, or their rebirthday as Tammin calls it, sort of sneaks up on them.

Just like this time last year, Robert is in Los Angeles, and Aaron is in Emmerdale. This time, Robert is curled up in his hotel bed, but he can't sleep. This time, Robert isn't wracked with exhaustion and Aaron isn't desperate to get out of his situation. Robert's with Aaron, getting ready for the day that he's taken off.

When the exact moment hits, they're all together, curled around each other in an affectionate embrace. 

"I wish I had you earlier," Aaron tells them. "Would've made a shit load of things a lot easier."

Khaled and Alina agree. 

"Nah," Keiyon opposes lightly. "You showed up just in time." 

Robert smiles, and puts a hand on his shoulder. He's never felt so close to people in his life. He should feel too exposed. Any time anyone got close to Robert, he cut them off. But he hasn't with the cluster. Even if he could, he would never want to. They're a part of him. 

This is something they all agree with. 

They can't imagine their lives unentwined. They don't know how they survived so long without each other.

They bask in each other all day and all night, enjoying each other's company. They celebrate each other. They deserve a day off, anyway. It's their rebirthday.

 

* * *

 

Eric sends Robert something he hasn't sent him in a very long time: a pilot.

"Hear me out," Eric demands. "Streaming media is the new movies. People want to binge watch and they want to binge watch you. This gives you career stability and the chance to really connect with a character. I know you love becoming a whole new person."

The whole cluster seems to giggle in his head, but he doesn't think that's all that funny.

Robert has sworn off television. He was a big screen actor now, and he wouldn't go back to doing pilots for quick cash. He was above that. But he loves it. He loves everything about the pilot he's given. He loves the plot, the setting, and every individual character, just from reading the pilot. It's so well written and was created with so much care, Robert can feel the love pouring through the pages. The part they're offering him (he doesn't even have to fucking audition, they want him so bad for this) is perfect. It's a part he can really shine in, and one that could show off his range. 

He agrees to a meeting with the producers. They go into great detail about the world, even going so far as to show him concept art. It only sparks his excitement for the project more.

Keiyon can't stop thinking about the sci-fi aspect of the show. It's blown his mind. He tells Robert he would find a way to cut him off if he doesn't do it. Alina, the ever-silent partner, reenforces this thought, because she knows that no one could play this part like their Robert. She knows it's a chance to for him to show off how talented he is.

With the world of the show comes the costumes and special effects. Some of the ideas have both Rania and Khaled intrigued, and Robert knows he's going to end up knowing more technical things than he ever really wanted to.

The fight scenes get Mariana excited, of course. She plans fully on training with Robert, helping him where he can.

Tammin is just excited to see it all again. She loves this, and she finds it so fascinating. The more Robert is on set, the more she gets to learn about it all.

Aaron loves it just as much as Robert does. Mostly, he loves seeing Robert this excited over a project, and wants to do anything he can to keep that feeling alive for him.

There's one problem. They're set to start production in Los Angeles. That's too far from home for Robert's liking, especially when filming a show.

The producers look around the table at each other for a long time. They don't want to lose Robert, he's the only person who can play Travis Alexander.

"We'll see what we can do to change filming locations," they say.

Robert's being a pain in the arse, he knows, but being too far from Aaron for months at a time is nonnegotiable. 

 

* * *

 

It goes through.

Production gets moved to a small studio in Leeds. Everyone is cast perfectly. Filming goes off without a hitch. Investment in the show goes up, which increases their special effects budget.

The pilot gets picked up. Everyone at the network is just as excited as Robert is about the project.

Midway through filming the first season, Robert's movie is nominated for eighteen different awards in various ceremonies, and four are specific to Robert's performance. There's not an individual awards ceremony that he won't be attending this season. Aaron promises he'll come to the really big events.

Robert's career has never been at a higher point.

 

* * *

 

Aaron can say the same. Adam and he have had to hire two people: one to do paperwork and the other to work in the yard. Neither of them live in the village, but it doesn't matter. The workload had become too much for the pair of friends, becoming nearly impossible to handle on their own. Robert helped occasionally, but it wasn't enough to actually be any help.

They had to start treating this like a real business. Aaron wasn't so great with actually being a business man, but Khaled and Rania were both business owners, and helped him where he needed it.

The scrap business is good. He brings in enough money to save up for their future, and maybe spoil Liv a little more.

Truthfully, Liv has been great. She's pitching in around the house, and she's making decent grades, and she's getting into a lot less fights. They know it's something to do with the fact that she's gone from Aaron Dingle's kid sister to The Girl Who Lives With Robert Sugden, but no one had specifically addressed this.

Everything is going so well. The pessimistic voice in Aaron's head is there, waiting for the other shoe to drop, even if other, more supportive voices speak louder over it.

 

* * *

 

Robert crashes into bed late one night. Filming has gone over, because someone got the giggles and it delayed production a little. He's tired, but happy to be home. His shoes aren't even off as he goes down, face first, into his pillow.

"It's exhausting to keep up with you," Aaron grumbles, half-awake. His head turns and his eyes crack open to look at his Robert. "Why do you have to work so hard?"

"Glory," Robert responds, muffled by his pillow. He turns to look at Aaron and they beam at each other. Robert's fingers trace over Aaron's beard. "I don't think you have any room to talk about exhausting. Don't pull a car apart by yourself in one day again. I'm aching and I didn't even do it."

Aaron's eyes are drooping with sleep, but he doesn't want to not spend his time with Robert. "I had to assert my dominance over the new guy," he explains. "He was talking a lot of shit."

Robert chuckles, pulling himself closer to Aaron. "Scrap King," he teases, kissing Aaron gently. He kisses him again, for good measure, then pulls away and climbs out of bed. He can feel Aaron's disappointment, and it makes him grin. "You know me and my routines."

Aaron does. He's got them all on morning and nightly routines, and it's all become muscle memory after a little more than a year of sharing a mind with Robert.

Through their connection, Aaron grabs Robert's hand and kisses his fingers as he leaves the room, and falls back to sleep a few short moments later. It makes Robert stop. He turns around and looks at Aaron and falls a little more in love with him, just like he does every single day. 

He doesn't recognize himself this way. He's not a hopeless romantic who stays up all night just to look into his partner's eyes. He doesn't tell anyone any details about his life. He doesn't settle down. Except he has. He's become someone who wants to talk about his day, and he wants to bring Aaron to everything he does. He's bought a house and gone to parent-teacher meetings and done the whole lot.

It's actually kind of nice. There aren't anymore pretenses for him. 

He's not afraid anymore, and he never even knew he was. 

Aaron, even in his sleep, is a warm presence in his mind and chest and limbs. He feels him everywhere, all the time, and it's a comforting weight. 

 

* * *

 

When the hosts announce Robert as the winner of the Academy Award for Best Actor, he is the vision of grace and class. Somehow, Aaron manages to keep just as cool as Robert, but internally, he's freaking the fuck out. The rest of the cluster is going absolutely mental, cheering and jumping around and pointing at the losers of his category shamelessly.

Robert and Aaron are both drunk. It's been a long night, and this is one of the last categories to be announced. Most of the cluster is drunk, and they're feeling each other's drunkness, which seems to be contagious. Even still, Robert holds himself together and appears to be mostly sober.

Robert and Aaron stand up, as does everyone else around them, erupting in a thunderous applause to celebrate this victory. Aaron tugs him into a quick kiss and sends him up the aisle to accept his award. The cluster follows him up, even if none of them are there and Aaron stays at his seat.

He congratulates the other actors in the category and says he didn't expect to beat them. (He absolutely did expect to beat them, and this is just another chance for him to stretch his acting chops.) He talks about how he was just a farm boy, and he had all of his dreams come true, and so can you. He thanks the director, the producers, and his family for all his opportunity.

"Most importantly," he concludes. "I'd like to thank the voices in my head who are driving me to be better, the loudest being My Aaron." He zeroes in on where Aaron is sitting, and takes his hand on stage. They're smiling at each other. Robert can feel Aaron's intense pride. "I couldn't have a better partner in this crazy life. Thank you for everything. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

He's ushered off stage, and the cluster follows close by, still too excited and never settling down. Aaron doesn't let go of Robert's hand.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, don't start with that. You won an Oscar, big deal," Aaron argues with Robert. "When you become a saint, we'll talk about you getting a pass from doing this dishes."


End file.
